


any other day I would

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [8]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Grocery Store, Hot Chocolate, Kinda, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: Dialogue prompt from tumblr:“Please please please let me have this box of hot chocolate. I am sick and home alone, so I had to walk here in fifteen degree weather, and this is the last box in this store. Please I just want to drink hot chocolate and watch The Polar Express and sleep.”
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez
Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017318
Kudos: 4





	any other day I would

“Oh thank god,” Jackson said to himself as he finally saw a box of hot chocolate mix. He had no idea it was that hot of a commodity, and couldn’t help but glare at the person who had reached for it at the same time as him.  
  
The shorter man looked _miserable_ , “Please please _please_ let me have this box of hot chocolate. I am sick and home alone, so I had to walk here in fifteen degree weather, and this is the last box in this store.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “Any other day I would, but my sister will cry if I don’t bring some home and like you said, this is the last box in this store.”  
  
“Please I just want to drink hot chocolate and watch The Polar Express and sleep.”  
  
“I totally grabbed it first dude, I’m sorry, I just want to keep my baby sister happy,” Jackson shrugged, “Just skip the hot chocolate bit.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure we grabbed it at the same time,” he argued, “and I definitely saw it first.”  
  
“How’d you even get here? Do I have someone I can return you to?”  
  
“I walked here.”  
  
Jackson stared at the man, “...for hot chocolate?”  
  
He nodded, “I ran out, and I really wanted it and… I’m a little delirious I think.”  
  
“A...a little?” he frowned, “Okay, how about this, you buy it, we split it in half and I drive you home?”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“You look like you’re about to pass out and I’d feel bad to take hot chocolate from a dead guy.”  
  
“I am _not_ about to pass out… thank you though.”  
  
Jackson shook his head, bringing the hot chocolate box to his chest, “If I push you gently you’ll collapse.”  
  
“Okay maybe you have a point, but it’s still rude to point out.”  
  
“Come on, I have other groceries to get,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “I’m holding this captive so I know you don’t die on your walk home.”  
  
“I’m not going to die!”  
  
“If you don’t collapse, you’ll probably freeze to death,” Jackson crossed his arms, “you’re lucky I was here to argue with you over hot chocolate.”  
  
“I’d die with my dignity at least,” he grumbled, “I’m Danny, by the way.”  
  
“Collapsing after making the stupid decision to get hot chocolate is dying with dignity?” Jackson raised an eyebrow, “I’m Jackson.”  
  
“Jackson the hot chocolate thief.” Danny stated, “A cruel stranger.”  
  
“I’m giving you half of it,” Jackson rolled his eyes, “and I don’t want my baby sister to be upset.”  
  
“You’re so kind and generous, making sure I don’t die, making sure your sister isn’t upset,” Danny listed, “Being the worst.”  
  
“How am I being the worst? By making sure you live?”  
  
“I wouldn’t’ve died. You’re being dramatic,” he frowned.  
  
“I’m glad you think you’re invincible,” Jackson hummed, “but if I elbowed you, you’d fall over.”  
  
“So then don’t,” Danny said.  
  
“I won’t if you come with me to finish my shopping so I can give you a ride home.”  
  
“You know Jackson, any other day I would,” Danny leaned lightly against the shelves, “but I’m really ready to go home now.”  
  
“I’m not going to have your death on my hands for… negligence or something,” Jackson paused, “are you… falling asleep standing up?”  
  
“No, I’m not,” Danny yawned, “falling asleep.”  
  
Jackson frowned, “You look like you’re already dead. How sick are you?”  
  
“I think my fever was… 105?”  
  
“...And...you walked here?” He asked softly.  
  
“I already said that, didn’t I?”  
  
“...With a 105 fever.” Jackson finished.  
  
“You’re saying that like I shouldn’t have,” Danny hummed.  
  
He spluttered, “Because you...literally could’ve died.”  
  
“I don’t know, I didn’t.”  
  
Jackson took Danny’s wrist and started toward the registers, “Get out your wallet.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you had other shopping too?”  
  
“I do.” he said calmly, “ Get out your wallet.”  
  
“Finish your shopping, I’ll be fine,” Danny protested.  
  
“Danny, get it out right now.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Danny pulled it out, “fine.”  
  
Jackson took his wallet and made the transaction, then led Danny to his car and opened the passenger door, “get in.”  
  
“You’re demanding,” Danny said, getting into the car, “Bossy.”  
  
Jackson handed Danny the hot chocolate and closed the door. Then walked to the driver’s seat and opened it, turning on the car and leaving it on ‘Pet Mode.’ “I won’t be more than ten minutes.” Jackson said, closing the door and locking it with the alarm behind him.  
  
Danny sighed as he sat alone in the car. This _sucked_ , he just wanted hot chocolate. He yawned again as he watched the door of the store. Jackson went inside and returned probably about 20 minutes later with his arms full of bags, he unlocked the car and opened the back seat, putting his bags down, “Did you behave?”  
  
“Hmm?” Danny blinked at the taller man, “I guess.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jackson smiled slightly, sitting in the driver’s seat once everything was put away. He started the engine and asked, “So, Danny, can you tell me where to go? Or should I search your address? Or…”  
  
Danny hummed, "Hand me your phone, I'll type in my address"  
  
Jackson handed the man his phone, leaning back in his seat.  
  
Once Danny had handed Jackson back his phone he smiled sleepily, "Thank you,"  
  
“For what?” Jackson asked, pulling out of his parking spot and checking the directions on his phone.  
  
"Giving me a ride home I guess… I feel like I should thank you."  
  
“Maybe I’m kidnapping you and keeping your address to rob you afterwards.”  
  
"Then… thanks for being nice first? And letting me have hot chocolate."  
  
“We’re splitting the hot chocolate.” Jackson reminded, focused on the road, “You can sleep.”  
  
"Yeah but you are letting me have some." Danny yawned again.  
  
“You have a fever of 105, you wouldn’t leave without it,” the taller man shrugged, “Basic human decency.”  
  
"Yeah," Danny nodded, "basic decency before you kill me"  
  
“Promise not to bleed a lot?” he joked.  
  
"My doctor says I'm not a very good bleeder," Danny mumbled.  
  
Jackson smiled, “Good, I think blood would freak out my sister.”  
  
Danny nodded, "Don't want to freak her out"  
  
“If you fall asleep I’m not waking you,” he said, “I’ll carry you in.”  
  
"'M not gonna fall asleep" Danny argued.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “Which pocket are your keys in?”  
  
"They're in my jacket pocket."  
  
“Thanks, now get your rest.” he hummed.  
  
Danny hummed in agreement, but didn't say anything, staring out the window.  
  
Jackson waited for a few minutes, but after Danny still seemed lucid, he asked, “Why Polar Express?”  
  
"Because it's Christmas season, and I was thinking about hot chocolate."  
  
He laughed softly, “Fair enough. Do you live alone?”  
  
"Why? You gonna murder me?"  
  
“No, just want to know if I need to yell at someone for letting you out with a fever,” Jackson rolled his eyes.  
  
"No one's home right now," Danny shook his head, "but my sisters are bringing me food tomorrow, so they'll know if you like... killed me or something."  
  
“They wouldn’t know it was me,” Jackson joked.  
  
"I feel like your DNA would be there if you killed me, you haven't been wearing gloves or anything," Danny paused, "a Christmas murder mystery"  
  
He chuckled, “Maybe I bought gloves while you were in my car.”  
  
"... well I was in your car so _my_ DNA's here."  
  
“Why would I get suspected?”  
  
"You were the last person seen with me?"  
  
“...shit.” Jackson sighed, “Well it’s a good thing I’m not going to murder you.”  
  
"Yeah," Danny nodded, "wouldn't want you getting in trouble"  
  
Jackson parked in front of the house that the GPS took them to, “What about you?”  
  
"You said I was probably going to die anyways,"  
  
“I...I guess.”  
  
Danny nodded, "So my two options were apparently die or die."  
  
“Guess so,” Jackson frowned, “Okay, can you stand?”  
  
"I'm not _that_ sick," Danny rolled his eyes.  
  
Jackson left the car and walked to the passenger side, opening the door, “Okay, come on.”  
  
Danny nodded, attempting to stand on his own, "Shit maybe I am that sick"  
  
The tall man held his hand out, “I can carry you, but I feel like you’d be mad about that.”  
  
"I'm mad about everything right now," Danny pouted.  
  
“Wow, a nice pretty boy drives you home after saving your life and offers to help you inside, and you complain.”  
  
"Thank you," Danny said.  
  
“Are you going to take my hand?” Jackson asked.  
  
“I can walk on my own,” Danny huffed, “I’m just… mentally preparing myself.”  
  
“Danny…” Jackson started, slightly annoyed.  
  
“Yeah, Jackson?” Danny prompted  
  
“Just take my hand.” He stated, ignoring how nice his name sounded when it came out of Danny’s mouth.  
  
“I told you,” Danny said, bracing himself on the car as he stood, “I’m fine.”  
  
Jackson wrapped an arm under Danny’s shoulder as soon as he was out of the car, closing the door with his foot as he half-dragged the man to his house.  
  
Danny laughed as Jackson grabbed his keys, “Now _you’re_ gonna get sick too, you know that?”  
  
“No...I might not,” Jackson said, unlocking the door.  
  
“You’ve been breathing my air, and now you’re making physical contact, and you’re definitely gonna get whatever shitty virus I caught.”  
  
Jackson sighed in defeat as he set Danny on the couch,”Shit, yeah, probably.”  
  
Danny hummed, “Sorry about that.”  
  
“Fuck.” Jackson said, sitting on the couch next to him, “Damn it.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll let you have the last box of hot chocolate when you’re sick.”  
  
Jackson groaned, “I’m more worried about my siblings, actually. My sister’s best friend won’t be allowed anywhere near her if I’m sick.”  
  
“I’ll… let you stay here while you’re sick?”  
  
“...didn’t you think I’m going to murder you?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you won’t be able to if you get as sick as I did.”  
  
“...And you won’t murder me?” Jackson asked.  
  
“No, I won’t murder you.”  
  
“Okay well, I need to get the groceries home. If I get sick I’ll show up on your doorstep.” Jackson stood, “Give me the hot chocolate so I can split it.”  
  
Danny reluctantly handed him the package, “If you bring hot chocolate I’ll be extra nice while you’re sick.”  
  
Jackson grabbed half the bags inside and said, “I’m not taking hot chocolate from my sister just so you’ll be nice.”  
  
Danny shrugged, “Suit yourself.”  
  
“If I leave you alone, will you die?” Jackson asked, handing the box back.  
  
“I’m not making any promises either way,” Danny smiled.  
  
He sighed, “Do I need to leave you my number to make sure you don’t?”  
  
“Hmmm maybe.”  
  
“Danny, are you just trying to get my number?”  
  
“How dare you ask that?” Danny put a hand to his chest, “You said yourself that I’m on the verge of death.”  
  
“Danny,” Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose, “if you want my number, you can ask, you know that right?”  
  
“Okay so maybe I want your number…”  
  
“Can you ask like a normal person?” he frowned, crossing his arms.  
  
Danny nodded, “Can I get your number?”  
  
Jackson smiled, “Yeah, give me your phone.”  
  
Danny handed Jackson his phone, “Yeah… here.”  
  
Jackson took the phone and when he returned it there was a new contact that said ‘Possible Boyfriend J. Storm.’ Jackson grinned, “How’s that?”  
  
Danny smiled at him, “Possible boyfriend?”  
  
He shrugged, starting to the door, “Guess so, have fun with your shitty movie and half a container of hot chocolate.”  
  
Danny hummed, “Talk to you later, Jackson. Don’t get as sick as I did.”  
  
“If I do get sick, you’ll know because I’ll be here.” Jackson stopped in the doorway, “Sleep good, alright?”  
  
“I’ll try my hardest.”  
  
“And text me if you start dying,” he winked, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try this at home folks, it's how you get robbed and/or kidnapped


End file.
